


Undone

by makesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Armor, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she slipped around the material that encompassed the roof of the structure and found what had caused Aurora's alarm, she found herself unable to hold back a small chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for (smutty) prompts on tumblr and received this:
>
>> Aurora secretly tries on Mulan's armour but then doesn't know how to take it off. She asks for help.
> 
> I pretty much epically failed on the smut, though...

Mulan was tending to the dying embers of their campfire when she heard Aurora's cry for help, a small, plaintive noise that carried easily to her ears. She shot a quick look across to the tent shared by Snow and Emma and, upon finding them gently stirring, determined she was safe to leave her post.

She stole quietly across the clearing they'd chosen for the night, unhindered by the heavier parts of the armour that she'd left behind in the tent. When she slipped around the material that encompassed the roof of the structure and found what had caused Aurora's alarm, she found herself unable to hold back a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Aurora whined, cutting a petulant figure entirely at odds with the armour hanging incorrectly from her frame.

"Never, princess." Mulan assured her. "I simply did not expect... this."

Aurora huffed, trying to cross her arms over her chest and failing spectacularly. This time Mulan _did_ laugh, the sight of the noble woman so thoroughly undone causing her no small amount of amusement.

Aurora's eyes narrowed on her. "Are you quite finished?"

Regaining her composure, Mulan nodded. "Yes princess. My apologies." She smiled. "Would you like some assistance?"

Aurora stood firm for a moment longer before losing her bluster, deflating a little. "Yes, please."

Mulan made a slow circle of the princess, trying to figure out quite where she had gone wrong with dressing herself. "What made you desire wearing my armour?" She queried, identifying a few fastenings that had caught on each other, meaning the outer coat did not sit squarely on Aurora's shoulders.

Aurora lifted her chin defensively. "I was... curious."

Mulan started to loosen a couple of the leather straps, frowning when the armour didn't hang more freely, as she expected. Another circuit was in order.

"What were you curious about?"

Aurora muttered something unintelligible, but Mulan moved in front of her and shot her a look that stated such tactics would not work. "You always look so heroic." She said quickly. "I wanted to see if it would have the same effect on someone like myself."

Mulan hid a smile, carefully easing the epaulettes over Aurora's head after identifying them as the main source of trouble. "You could have asked, princess. I would have assisted you."

"I thought..." Aurora started boldly, pausing and shaking her head. "I thought you would laugh at me. I see _now_ that was a valid concern."

Mulan moved behind the princess once more. "I would not have mocked you." She said, nimble fingers making quick work of the remaining fastenings. "Though perhaps it would have been a smoother process."

Aurora remained silent, waiting patiently to be removed from her bindings. The surprised look on her face when she realised Mulan was refastening the armour in its correct position was somewhat comical, and Mulan fought not to laugh again as she completed her efforts. She picked up the waistband and buckled it around the princess.

Aurora grinned down at her new outfit, spinning on the spot as if she were modelling a new gown. "How do I look?"

Mulan wished she wasn't getting so talented at hiding her true emotions around the princess when she ignored the fluttering in her chest, painted a warm smile on her face. With the purple of her dress and her pink stockinged feet, Aurora couldn't have looked more of a contradiction... but Mulan would never tell her this.

"Very heroic, princess." She said, and the way Aurora's face lit up in response made her stretching of the truth so very worth it.


End file.
